


[podfic] Knights in Shining Armors

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks), Veldeia



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Community: cap_ironman, Dimension Travel, Early in Canon, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Near-Death Confessions, POV First Person, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: podfic of "Knights in Shining Armors," by VeldeiaTony is stranded in a medieval-ish world where Sir Stephen, the actual knight in shining armor, rides to his rescue.





	[podfic] Knights in Shining Armors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knights in Shining Armors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023539) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



> This is a fill for the square "Undiscovered Countries" on my 2018 Stony Bingo card. Thanks so much to Veldeia for permission! I have also recorded Muccamukk's remix/unofficial sequel, and I recommend listening to both stories together!

 

by

 

Veldeia

 

09:38

 

[stream or download (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/kuo5kmdpp6efphf/AABivBUbBS9NJH0erJg0c3Gza?dl=0)

 

[stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/audiosilks/sets/dimension-hopping-knights)

 

reader & cover artist: WhenasInSilks

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening, and, if you've enjoyed the story, please take the time to let the author know! The original fic is linked to above.


End file.
